Matt Mitrione vs. Christian Morecraft
The first round began and they touched gloves. Mitrione was southpaw. Mitrione landed an inside kick and ate a body kick. Four thirty-five there. Mitrione landed an inside kick to the groin and they touched gloves and continued. Four fifteen left. Morecraft landed a right hand and an inside kick. Four minutes. Mitrione landed a good inside kick and dropped Morecraft with a straight elft. Morecraft stood back up. Three thirty-five left. Mitrione landed a right hook counter. Mitrione landed a checked inside kick. Mitrione landed another left hand. Three fifteen. Mitrione landed a elg kick and dodged a high kick. Three minutes. Mitrione landed an inside kick. Morecraft landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five remaining. Morecraft landed a counter right hand and a leg kick. Two fifteen. Morecraft landed a good right hand. Two minutes. Mitrione landed a big straight left there. Morecraft landed a right hand. Mitrione nearly hit the ref. One thirty-five. Mitrione landed a elft hand. They clinched. They broke. Apparently Morecraft ate a punch to the neck and asked for a break. One fifteen. They kept circling. Mitrione landed a left hand. Mitrione rocked Morecraft with a left hand and an inside kick and a right hook dropped Morecraft unconscious. Morecraft turned on top with a double reversal. Mitrione sat up against the cage. Thirty-five. "Show me something or you're coming up!" the ref said. Mitrione landed five left hammerfists in under. A mouthpiece fell out as they stood to the clinch. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Mitrione. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mitrione landed an inside kick to the groin and they touched gloves. Mitrione landed a right hook. Four thirty-five. Mitrione blocked a high kick there. The crowd chanted "Meathead." Four fifteen. Mitrione grazed with a left hand. He was headhunting. He landed an inside kick there. Four minutes. Morecraft stepped in kneeing the body and they broke out. Morecraft blocked a high kick. Is Morecraft's nose bleeding? Three thirty. Morecraft landed an inside kick. Mitrione landed a straight left. Three fifteen. Mitrione grazed with another left. Three minutes as Mitrione was defending a double. Morecraft got it unfortunately against the cage. Mitrione looked bored sitting there. Is that Roy Nelson in the crowd? Two thirty. Mitrione was taking some big big deep breaths. Mitrione landed five left hamemrfists in under and stood to the clinch. Two fifteen. Morecraft landed a right elbow inside there. Morecraft worked a double and slammed Mitrione to guard with two minutes. One thirty-five. Morecraft worked the body with the left. Then the right. The ref stood them up. "Get up ready to fight!" One fifteen. Mitrione landed an inside kick. One minute. Mitrione easily stuffed a single shoving Morecraft aside. he let him up. Morecraft was exhausted. Morecraft's knee looked damaged from the fall. Mitrione narrowly missed a right hook. A straight left-right hook combo knocked Morecraft unconscious spinning to the floor. He looks fucking dead. Holy shit that was a knockout. Right hook straight left right hook three punch combo. Morecraft's mouthpiece went spinning out as well. Wow that was amazing.